The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica, botanically known as Veronica sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Total Eclipse’. The new cultivar was found in 2005 in Haarlem, The Netherlands as the result of open pollination between many Veronica cultivars in 2004.
The new cultivar was discovered in 2005 in Haarlem, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Haarlem, The Netherlands over a one year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.